Ray Of Sunshine (GerIta) Zombie Apocalypse AU
by unstucked
Summary: In the ruins of humanity, the world is overrun by zombies. Amidst the wreckage of Earth, Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt meet each other and neither intends to let go. But when they take a wrong turn into different territory... the ray of sunshine they found in the darkness may disappear. Forever.


Only a small ray of sunshine filtered through the thick smog that hung in the air. Feliciano peered up at the sky and sighed. Nothing had changed, although he hoped every day that things would get better, they never did.

"Feliciano!" Lovino snapped, "Stop dawdling! You could run into a zombiefor all you know!"

"Okay, okay." Feliciano trudged beside Lovino as Roma lead the way.

"Grandpa, when do you think we'll be able to eat pasta again?" asked Feliciano. Roma chuckled.

"Ah Feli, soon, very soon, we will have pasta again. But for now, just keep going."

And so they kept moving along as Feliciano dreamt of pasta.

-

"Verdammt!" the albino cursed as his sword was ripped out of his hands and clattered to the pavementthanks to a zombie.

"Here!" the German shouted and tossed a pistol to the albino, who fumbled and barely caught it before cocking and loading, then firing a spray of bullets and shells at any zombie nearby. The bullets ripped through rotting flesh like it was nothing, but it didn't slow the zombies. They kept coming, more and more, and soon, they were both out of ammo.

"Opa! Are you done getting the guns?" Ludwig shouted, hoping Aldrich heard him. There was no reply, and surge of zombies grew, the brothers had to resort to using nearby planks of wood to bash the zombies' brains out.

"VATI, HURRY THE HELL UP, VERDAMMT, OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE OUT HERE!" Gilbert screamed at the top of his lungs.

His call for help was much more effective than Ludwig's, however.

"Gilbert, don't curse, you ungrateful boy!" Aldrich yelled back before charging out of the house, long white hair flying behind him as his piercing blue eyes blazed once he heard his grandsons in danger.

But it was too late.

There wasn't a single sight of the two young men amidst the growling undead.

"Boys!" Roma shouted as he unslung his rifle, "There are two people up ahead, surrounded!"

"I say let them turn." Lovino huffed as he crossed his arms, "It's their fault for being stupid enough to get cornered. Not my damn job to save them."

Roma would have normally scolded him for cursing, but there was no time to waste, as two people were about to lose their lives.

"I don't give a damn about what you think, boy! Help them, now!" Roma ordered, his voice turning sharp and cold as a steel sword.

A steel sword that lay on theground coveredin mushed flesh andcoated in sticky black blood.

Roma didn't use the rifle for shooting, however, the noise would attract even more zombies. So instead, he plowed his way through the undead, lifting the rifle high before slamming it back down onto their heads, their clacking teeth barely missing his skin as their dirt-encrusted nails tried to tear at flesh.

Behind the zombie-slaughtering machine, Lovino followed, carving his own path through the zombies with his scythe. He didn't bother aiming, only hacking away at the bodies, all his anger went through his arm to slay the rising tide of zombies. As limbs and heads fell to the ground, the bodies kept moving, limbs kept wriggling, heads kept growling, all for the taste of human flesh. Once the zombies lay in pieces around Lovino, he went to work stabbing the heads, or slicing them in half.

Feliciano followed as well. His brother and grandpa were doing it, they always did it, but now they were actually saving someone. Feliciano wanted to help someone. But as he followed in Lovino's footsteps, and watched his brother slice through the undead, merciless as they fell, even though they were once real, living, and probably nice people. He watched as Lovino and Roma soon were splattered with black blood, but they kept going, hacking, stabbing, slicing at the zombies that clawed and growled, barely missing flesh before they were struck down.

Suddenly Feliciano felt as if he was choking. The scent of death and rotting flesh hung in the air, suffocating him. He clutched his white flag harder, then realized he was weaponless. Roma had given him the flag because he had never wanted to fight, putting Feliciano on "flag duty", which was to wave the flag in case any other survivors were seen.

A white flag wouldn't help when it came to killing zombies.

Roma and Lovino had made it to the center of the zombies, where two young men fought back to back, the white-haired one wildly swung his plank of woodand hoped it hit something, while the blond took aim for each swing, making sure that each hit was a killing one.

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert asked in between swings and the sound of wood hitting flesh.

"We're here to save your sorry asses, thanks to Grandpa." Lovino retorted while shooting a glance at Roma.

"Lovi, you're on cleaning and cooking duty for the next week." Roma grunted in reply as the satisfying thwack of a rifle butt hitting a head was heard.

"I'm always on damn duty. You never make Feliciano do anything."

"Where's Feli?!" Roma's eyes were wild, and he saw Feliciano running towards them, white flag waving as he tried to make it through before the zombies closed in.

And then they couldn't see him anymore, all was lost in the midst of walking bodies.

-

style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: rgb(221, 221, 221) !important;"Hope that was okay-ish, it's my first shot at a story. Please leave some feedback if you can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
